Te amo
by SayumiSahima
Summary: Este es un One-shot HyogaXShun. ADVERTENCIA: BL; hombreXhombre LEMON; contenido sexual explicito. Espero les guste #fujoshis XOXOXOXO


**Hello! Espero y disfruten mucho de esta hermosa historia, andaba vagando por la red y me encontré con una imagen del capítulo subliminal de Saint Seiya en el que Shun le da "calor" a Hyoga y luego vi muchos fan art de la linda pareja así que dije…. Porque no? Y mi mente empezó a hacer lo suyo XD así que aquí esta otra de mis muuuuchas locuras mentales.**

 **N/a: me devele toda la noche porque, ustedes saben cundo la inspiración llega hay que agarrarla y amarrarla y aprovecharse de ella :v así que si ven algún error pues… gomene XD**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino al súper mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo solo los pedí prestados para mis locuras mentales.

 **Te amo**

Yo lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, pero, yo se que él, nunca me amara de la misma manera.

Mi nombre es Shun Chēn ( Chēn significa "cadena"), tengo 13 años, actualmente soy solo un estudiante de preparatoria, me gusta salir y divertirme con mis amigos, me gusta relajear con mi hermano mayor y sobre todo, me gusta verle, ver su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos azules y su encantadora sonrisa, esa que hace que me derrita por completo.

Hace ya más de dos años que le amo pero nunca me he atrevido a confesarlo ni siquiera a insinuar que siento algo más que "cariño de amistad" hacia él y es que desde que lo conozco yo le he visto con muchas chica y no estoy seguro que obtenga una respuesta afirmativa, pero hoy me arme de valor, es mi cumpleaños y ya sé que quiero de regalo.

Unos jóvenes hermanos se encuentran desayunando en el pequeño comedor del apartamento de estos.

–Nii-chan… nii-chan… SHUN! – su hermano se desespera por la falta de atención del pequeño ojiverde que da un salto por la repentina llamada de su hermano.

–Aniki!, casi haces que se me salga el corazón!, que sucede…?– contesta el pequeño aun sobre exaltado.

–Te he llamado como mil veces, pues que tanto estas pensando? – le pregunta el peli azul a su hermanito con extrema curiosidad y es que desde hace días su ototo está muy pensativo, como viajando en las nubes.

–Que dices hermano?, no tengo nada, solo que… hoy es mi cumpleaños y… estaba pensando que quiero que todos se la pasen bien, es todo.

Mentira, lo único que hace es pensar e imaginar todos los escenarios posibles del momento justo cuando de su "propuesta indecorosa" al rubio.

–Mmmm, de acuerdo–. Se la trago?, –No olvides que no debes llegar tarde a casa, eres el cumpleañero y no podemos celebrar sin ti–. Su aniki mueve juguetonamente el cabello verde del menor, siempre ha sido así, desde niños, y, es que aun que solo se llevan por dos años su hermano mayor lo trata como si él fuera un bebe, siempre lo defiende y tiene amenazado a media cuidad que si algo le pasa a su pequeño hermanito, ara estallar toda la ciudad de Tokyo (que exagerado XD).

Después del instituto, como a esas de las dos de la tarde llego a su apartamento y se preparo para recibir a sus amigos, estaba emocionado y nervioso, solo esperaba que todo le saliera como planeaba o de lo contrario…

Como a las ocho catorce de la noche llego su hermano junto con sus amigos y amigas, unos del instituto y otros amigos de su hermano, pero él no había llegado, acaso no iría a la fiesta?.

–Aniki, Hyoga-sempai no vendrá? – le pregunto con algo de tristeza el menor a su hermano.

–Ahhh, pues él me confirmo que vendría, pero… bueno tal vez se le hizo tarde, ya llegara– sintiéndose melancólico el peli verde se dirigió con sus amigos a "disfrutar" mientras esperaba su ansiada aparición.

Estaba muy entretenido viendo las ocurrencias de Nachi, amigo de su hermano, cuando es cegado por unas manos que le cubren los hermosos ojos turquesa oscuro, el trata de apartar esas manos suaves y entonces, solo con sentir esa piel siente como una corriente eléctrica recorre por completo su cuerpo que hace que todos los vellos se ericen, el sabe quién es la persona que no lo deja ver, es esa persona que no deja de estar en su mente todo el tiempo.

–Hyoga! – exclama el peli verde, las manos que obstruyen su vista se apartan y la persona más esperada para él le susurra al oído.

–Esperabas a alguien más…?– fue un colapso para el menor, porque le hablaba así?, porque lo excitaba así?, a caso no se daba cuenta que cuando lo tenía tan cerca el corazón del menor latía tan fuerte que se podía escuchar a kilómetros de distancia?.

–Felicidades! – el ojiazul lo abraza con efusividad, siempre han sido buenos amigos, el menor corresponde al abrazo más bien por puro instinto pero tener al rubio tan cerca suyo, sus cuerpos unidos en ese abrazo de cortesía le trae consecuencias, el lo quiere así, tan cerca pero no precisamente en medio de la sala y con todos sus amigos presentes, el lo desea, lo ansia, lo anhela como nada en el mundo.

Las horas pasan y todos los invitados van desalojando el pequeño apartamento, unos por uno, solo su cuñada, su hermano, el rubio y el.

Se encontraban en el balcón bebiendo un poco de licor que había sobrado, no decían nada, solo contemplaba las luces de la ciudad. El sonido de la puesta corrediza de la terraza se dejo escuchar y unos pequeños pasos tambaleantes detrás de ellos.

–Chicos, hip! – ambos giraron a ver al muchacho ebrio que les llamaba, su hermano se había propasado un poco con el whisky. –Voy a llevar a Seika a su casa, hip!, no voy a volver, sus padres no están y vamos a aprovechar a hacer el amor, hip! – debían admitir que eso les causo gracia, la manera de hablar del peli azul y por la información innecesaria que estaba proporcionando.

–Ikki!, deja de decir esas cosas, idiota! – la cuñada del ojiverde salió al balcón para darle al ebrio un golpe en la cabeza a modo de reprenda. –Shun-kun, otra vez, muchas felicidades por tus 13 primaveras jijijijiji!, nos vemos mañana, descanseeeen! – fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de salir del apartamento arrastrando al hermano del menor. Ambos rieron con esa escena.

–Jajajaja!, bien, creo que yo también me tengo que ir, ya son las dos de la madrugada– el rubio se puso de pie y avanzo hasta la sala, dejo el vaso desechable en la mesa y preparado para irse se giro al menor para despedirse y…

–Aun no me has dado mi regalo, Hyoga-sempai…– dijo el ojiverde con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, al rubio se le hizo tierna esa escena.

–Ahhh!, claro, dime qué quieres y mañana te lo traigo–. Era ahora o nunca, estaba preparado, mentalizado, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

–Qui… quiero, quiero que me… que… me…– estaba frustrado, debía hablar de una vez, decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba, quería suplicarle que el rubio lo correspondiese, tenía que hablar!, era ahora o nunca!. Miro al mayor que aguardaba la respuesta, de angustia y miedo su mirada cambio a una llena de determinación, lo haría, SI LO HARIA!. –Quiero que me hagas el amor! –. Tal vez necesitaba un poco mas de tacto pero la carta ya estaba sobre la mesa.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a más no poder, acaso había escuchado bien?, Shun le estaba pidiendo que tuviera sexo con él!? Debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma.

–Que…?– no tenia palabras. –Jajajajajajajajajaja!, Shun, déjate de bromas! – dio un ligero golpe en el hombro del peli verde, pero entonces se fijo bien el menor, no se estaba riendo, estaba muy serio y muy sonrojado, acaso estaba hablando en serio?.

–No es una broma, quiero que me hagas el amor– eso provoco que el mayor se pusiera alerta, no podía ser, ellos solo son amigos y… ambos son HOMBRES!.

–Shun, más vale que sea una estúpida broma, porque no puede ser posible que me estés pidiendo esto, somos amigo, no olvidando el hecho de que somos hombre, así, que te pido de favor que no juegues con eso y si vas a jugar, trata de no estar tan cerio que me da miedo– y si que daba miedo, parecía cina muchacha pidiéndole que saliera con ella, tal vez su amigo se había pasado de copas como el hermano de este, quizá era de familia.

–Ya dije que no es juego y no estoy bromeando– el menor agarro la camisa negra del rubio con desesperación, le estaba diciendo que lo deseaba y el rubio solo se reía de él. –Te amo…– tal vez con esas palabras, confesando su amor el otro podría comprender y así llegar a corresponderle.

–Ya basta, Shun– nunca se espero eso, le estaba molestando que el niño de ojos turquesa le estuviera gastando una broma como ese tipo. –Me voy, suéltame– agarro con algo de brusquedad la pequeña mano que lo sujetaba y trato de separarla, pero viendo que se aferraba a su camisa sin dar indicios de soltarlo se fijo en el rostro del peli verde y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, eso lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

–Por favor!, solo házmelo!, nunca más lo volveré a pedir!, solo… solo esta vez…– solo una vez, solo una, nunca más tendría esa oportunidad estaba seguro de ello, solo una vez quería ser suyo, que él fuera el primero.

El rubio solo lo miraba y se puso a reflexionar, el solo era mayor por un año que el ojiturquesa así que no era un delito, el niño no le parecía nada feo, de hecho debía admitir que era bastante lindo aun para ser un chico, Zaz!, he ahí el detalle, ambos son chicos, el nunca ha estado con otro hombre, claro que conoce la palabra sexo, lo ha experimentado tantas veces, pero ninguna vez con otro chico, nuca se le había ocurrido si quiera pensarlo, pero ahí estaba el, escuchando como el pequeño que tiene al frente sollozaba.

–De acuerdo– no lo analizo mucho, –Quítate la ropa– fue algo demandante y nada dulce o gentil pero él no sabía qué hacer, se le trataba igual a un hombre que a una mujer en el sexo?.

El cumpleañero miro al rubio de manara cohibida, no esperaba que le dijera que si pero sobre todo, no esperaba que le hablara de esa manera, si no quería hacerlo estaba bien pero que no lo hiciera solo por complacerlo al, el no quería eso.

–Si no quieres…– no alcanzo a terminar, el rubio lo beso, lo está besando con algo de brusquedad, su primer beso.

El beso fue sugestivo, más de lo esperado, nada suave, era con desesperación, se separaron por la falta de aire y se vieron a los ojos, azul y verde se encontraron, no como ni cuándo pero el rubio lo tomo de las pompas y lo cargo para hace hacer que Shun pasara sus piernas por los costados de su cadera y sin más ni más, se dirigió a la habitación del menor mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello que dejaba a la vista la camisa verde de chico, llegaron a la cama y el menor fue arrojado a esta sin miramiento, volvió su rostro al chico rubio que tenía en el frente con algo de miedo y confusión.

–Sempai, si no quieres hacerlo…– de nuevo no lo dejo terminar, el ojiazul se le abalanzo encima y tomo con fuerza las muñecas del menor.

–No eras tú el que quería que te lo hiciera? – pregunto con ironía y el menor trato de zafarse de su agarre, esto, no era lo que él quería.

Lo volvió a besar de la misma forma, brusco, salvaje, sin contemplaciones, empezó a desabrochar la camisa del menor y este no se resistía, debía admitir que probar esos labios era la gloria, los había deseado tanto. Entre caricias sugestivas, con la ropa en el suelo y los corazones latiendo desbocados el rubio se acostó en la cama dando a entender que quería que el peli verde continuara con lo demás, ya ambos estaban erectos y deseosos el uno del otro. El menor, con algo de torpeza, sostuvo el miembro del rubio y tan despacio que puede considerarse desesperante y con las manos temblando empezó a lamer el pene de su amor platónico, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero suponía que así se hacía.

–Ahhhh… métetelo a la boca– demando el mayor con voz ronca que hizo erizar la piel del ojiturquesa, torpemente hizo lo que le pidió, –Ahh!, cuidado con los dientes…– el niño trato de seguir las indicaciones, así asta que el rubio decidió tomar de nuevo el control.

Lo puso bocabajo y acaricio su espalda, la beso y mordió bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a las pompas del menor las cuales separo y lamio su entrada, provocando espasmos en el peli verde, se dio a la tarea de "preparar" la zona con su intromisión lo mas que pudiera, era consciente que no era lo mismo que estar con una chica pero ese chico que tenia abajo suyo era su amigo y n podía lastimarlo, no quería lastimarlo. Succiono y lamio una y otra vez, metió un dedo en la pequeña cavidad generando un gemido por parte del menor, movió el dedo como buscando algo, introdujo un dedo mas mientras sentía temblar el pequeño cuerpo de bajo de él y repitió el proceso de mover los dedos en busca de algo.

–AHHH! – Eureka!, así que si era verdad lo que había leído una vez, el ano es una parte muy sensible y estimulante.

Sus penes ya les dolían, estaban listos, el rubio se preparo para meterse (literalmente) en el menor, pero antes si quiera rozar la zona el peli verde lo detuvo, provocando que el mayor se sorprendiera, Shun se giro y vio el rostro de Hyoga, se veía tan excitado como él, tan hermoso, tan deseoso.

–Te amo…– solo quería decirlo, tal vez esta sería la primera y la ultima vez, tal vez después esto el rubio se alejaría de él, de cualquier forma, solo quería decírselo porque lo sentía, porque de verdad lo ama y siempre lo amara, la única respuesta del ubio fue besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso dulce y cálido.

Se introdujo en el menor muy lentamente, no quería herirlo, se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y estrecho, era simplemente magnifico. Comenzó el vaivén, cada vez más rápido, más desesperado, ambos disfrutando de la sensación, complacido, lujuriosos, era simplemente el cielo, los gemidos del rubio y los jadeos de peli verde se combinaban para crear una armoniosa música de placer. Unos minutos más de entrar y salir del cuerpo del menos y ambos estaban a un paso de alcanzar la gloria, el rubio empezó a masturbar al ojiturquesa para darle mas placer llegar juntos al clímax dando un último grito de placer, unos minutos y ambos alcanzaron lo más placentero del mundo, el ojiazul se corrió dentro del menor y este en su vientre manchando la mano del mayor que se desplomo encima del chico, ambos tratando de regular sus respiraciones acompasadas. Después de recuperase un poco el rubio de dejo caer a lado del menor que ya empezaba a sucumbir a Morfeo pero antes de eso…

–Gracias, si tu deseas alejarte de mí, yo… supongo que no tendré opción que aceptar tu decisión…– decir esas palabras era tan difícil.

–Estas bromeando? – eso provoco que el menor lo mirase sorprendido y el rubio solo sonrió y continuo, –Es el mejor sexo que he tenido, no planeo dejar simplemente dejarte ir así como si nada, se te olvida que ahora eres mío…?– el peli verde sintió como su corazón se comprimía, a caso estaba soñando?, lo que escucho, era cierto?, se dejo llevar y se abrazo al rubio que sin más correspondió su abrazo, jalo la manta y los cubrió con ella para así poder descansar mejor.

–Te amo, Hyoga-kun– dijo el menor rebosante de alegría.

–Te quiero, Shun…– esa simplemente hermoso, no importaba que solo lo quisiera, el se encargaría de hacer que lo amara, lo lograría, lo sabía.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y durmieron plácidamente, este solo era el inicio de un gran amor.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, los amo XOXOXOXOXO**

 **Sahima-san**


End file.
